Observantly Psychic
by JR-Boone
Summary: SHAMELESS GIRL!PEEN SMUT! Deep down she knew she wasn't really psychic, but it sounded so much more exciting and dramatic then explaining that she was just a very observant person. FAPEZBERRY QUINN/SANTANA/RACHEL STAND-ALONE PIECE
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Observantly Psychic  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this gratuitous Smut. It's got some plot though. Also I feel I should say **WARNIGN: GIRL!PEEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<strong><br>A/N: This is a stand-alone piece. I just kind of woke up thought jeez why haven't I written any G!P stories?**

* * *

><p>If you asked Rachel Berry she would simply smile and tell you that she had a little bit of sixth sense. Of course no on ever asked her this because really the girl was always talking about it. Deep down she knew she wasn't really psychic, but it sounded so much more exciting and dramatic then explaining that she was just a very observant person. And hello? Rachel Berry lived for exciting and dramatic.<p>

But yes, she was a VERY observant person in the end. Being the only child of the only out gay couple in Lima Ohio made one vigilant. Add to that she was admittedly vertically challenged and not very strong, and it made for a person who was always watching people just in case. For instance by the end of Freshmen year she had pretty much been able to figure out which days were the best to avoid Karovsky because he felt his gay might be showing. By the end of Sophomore year she could tell when to avoid Sue Sylvester because the woman hadn't had enough protein powder that morning. And by the end of Junior Year she could tell you when her on and off again boyfriend Finn was about to make a mess of his pants. So it surprised her when she put two and two together and recognized that very 'Oh shit' look on the faces of one Quinn Fabray and one Santana Lopez.

In the two years that Rachel had been in Glee with Santana and Quinn she noticed that something odd happened on the days when she dressed a little bit more…risqué then usual. Examples being when she pulled out one of her rather short skirts, or perhaps when she wore her Brittany Spears outfit. She had noticed it when Kurt had given her that disastrous makeover and she had noticed it when she squeezed into a pair of sinfully short booty shorts for the Funk number.

For two years she had tried to pull apart the girl's similar reactions. Both of them became very visibly uncomfortable on these occasions to the length that they often had to leave the room. Rachel had assumed that Santana's reaction was most likely tied up to her insecurity about her own sexuality, and she had assumed that Quinn's modest Christian upbringing was what made the blonde leave the room.

But for the life of her she couldn't' figure out exactly why they left. The girl's were normally outright hateful to her. If anything she assumed that making them uncomfortable would result in them locking her in a port-a-potty, not running away without saying a word. She had been amused though with the fact that the girl's seemed to be bonded in their mutual discomfort over the situation, because even when the Cheerios were at each other's throats they always set that aside and stormed out of the room together when Rachel was feeling a bit scandalous that day.

The summer before Senior year had been a great one for Rachel. After their disappointing loss at Nationals she had finally ended things with Finn after the realization that their kiss had indeed lost the competition hit her. Suddenly she was imagining a future in which most if not all of her dreams didn't come to pass simply because Finn couldn't figure out what he wanted out of life.

So she had set off to Musical Summer Camp as a Junior Councilor ready to carpe some major diems. You can imagine her shock and trepidation when she strolled into her assigned cabin and found Santana and Quinn staring back at her like deer caught in headlights. It appeared that without Cheerios summer camp Mr. Schue had managed to rope the two of them into going to the Musical Camp instead.

The first week was rather dreadful with the two-former Cheerios ganging up on the tiny brunette in a verbal sparring match at least once a day. After a Senior Councilor had locked them into a cabin for a day until they could play nice they reached a very shaky truce. Eventually though away from the pressures of McKinley, titles, and ex-boyfriends the girls had actually managed to build a shaky friendship. Rachel discovered that both girls were capable of being very loyal trustworthy friends and the two HBICs learned that the more time you spent with Rachel the more chilled out she became.

By the end of the summer they had forged a very strong friendship built on mutual trust, respect, and love. Rachel had been ecstatic when that friendship carried over to school, because despite their assurances, a part of Rachel was still convinced that it was nothing but the mother of all practical jokes.

But no, the two girls' were nothing if not genuine in their words. They did everything together when school started up. They ate together at lunch, they sat together when classes allowed it, and Santana had actually managed to threaten to lower-classmen into surrendering their lockers up so she and Quinn could be next to Rachel.

The best thing about the arrangement was that the school seemed to greatly appreciate the girl's friendship.

After much prodding and poking Rachel's wardrobe had gone through a serious upgrade, so people didn't need to fear being blinded by any more argyle and ridiculously short skirts. And her Divatude had leveled off to a very manageable level.

Santana had gained the confidence to come out of the closet of the summer and the female population was eternally grateful because they didn't need to worry about the Latina flirting with all of their boyfriends just because she could. It also made her much less bitchy now that she wasn't so pissed all the time.

And the school year found a much kinder and gentler Quinn Fabray who still reigned over the school, but now she didn't just destroy everyone under her. Social order was still kept in place but she banned slushies all together.

Life was good for Rachel Berry until about a month into the school year. The assignment for Glee that week had been to her delight Broadway and the tiny Diva had decided to pull out a few stops and perform the song "Out Tonight" from the musical Rent.

She knew that it was a little risqué, but she absolutely loved the song and had always wanted a chance to perform it. In true Rachel Berry fashion she had purchased a DVD entitled How To Pole Dance and learned some of the basic moves by the time Friday had arrived. She had put together a rather sexy outfit for the number and was all around pretty damn proud of herself.

When her slot had arrived the song had gone off without a hitch. Except for that one thing. She mostly got the reactions she was expecting out of the group. Puck was drooling at her, Finn had to run out halfway through muttering Mailman, and the rest of the Glee clubbed tossed her Catcalls and praise throughout the entire thing.

Except for Santana and Quinn. The two had sat their looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. By the time the song was nearing its end they were both visibly squirming in their seats and looking at each other silently commuting the need to leave.

Rachel was stumped. She knew that it couldn't be for the reason she had always assumed. Hell she hadn't even expected in the least to get this reaction out of them ever again. It was clear that Santana was no longer uncomfortable about her sexuality and she had on a few occasions admitted she found Rachel attractive. And it was clear that Quinn's upbringing didn't have anything to do with her reaction because after spending so much time with the blonde Rachel had learned that Quinn thought for herself and had also admitted to finding the tiny Diva attractive. The three had in fact been skirting rather awkwardly around an underlying three way crush which had all three of them up late at night independently googling the meaning of polyamory.

So you can imagine Rachel's confusion when she belted out the last line to her song, got a standing ovation from the majority of the club, and then been nearly knocked down by two blurs running past her screaming something about an emergency. She had waited for half a second before she had scooped up her backpack and chased after them, determined to figure out what was up with her two best friends once and for all.

She had looked up and down the hall just in time to see raven colored hair turn down a corner. Quickly the diva had shed her shoes, not giving the unsanitary floor a moments notice and ran after her friends. She had just turned the corner when she saw the door leading into the gym closing and had run quickly towards it, frowning when she saw Santana and Quinn shuffling across the gym rather quickly. When the two girls disappeared into the Cheerio's locker room Rachel had stolen into the gym and quickly booked it towards the door they had just entered.

Carefully she opened the door and then frowned when she saw the cardigan Quinn had been wearing that day lying almost directly inside the door. Slipping into the locker room she became more and more confused as she followed a trail of clothing that had obviously been stripped off of both girls in a hurry.

She looked up just in time to see tanned skin shuck off a last heel and disappear into the large shower room. At this point Rachel was extremely confused. For the life of her she could not figure out what exactly had occurred that made both girls run into the shower like they were covered in fire simply because of a damn performance. She chewed on her lip for a second at the door leading into the shower, considering that it would be an invasion of privacy to go any further. But when she heard a deep relieved groan from the showers she pushed aside her moral quandary and cracked the door open just enough to see through.

Rachel might had been an observant person who knew more about the students of that school than anyone, but there was no way she could have guessed as to what she was seeing right now. Standing under two jets of hot waters both Santana and Quinn were leant up against the shower wall, furiously jerking on what Rachel could barely believe were obviously erect penises. Both girls' eyes were shut and their bodies shook as they stroked and tugged on their dicks.

Without even thinking about it Rachel's hand instantly went into her panties and began stroking her clit which had become almost painful the second she saw them. She nearly squeaked in fear when Santana started talking but was relieved when she realized the girl's didn't know she was there.

"Ay…dios…mio….I swear…ugh…it's like she d-does this s-shit on purpose," Santana stuttered out and she wrapped her hand around the head of her thick 7-inch penis and rubbed it in tight circles.

"I know sh-she doesn't mean to, but…Jesus Christ ugh…I f-figured the make…umpfh…make over would fix this problem," Quinn groaned as she tugged on her own dick which was longer than the Latina's by about an inch but didn't have as much girth.

"Fuck…we forgot…about G-Glee costumes," Santana groaned as she began to jerk her cock faster and cup the balls below them, squeezing gently.

"I nearly jizzed myself…ugh…when she s-slid down that pole," Quinn moaned out as she gripped the base of her cock.

"Fuck I was busy…ay dios mio…imagining her sliding down…my pole," Santana grunted out.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she studied their penises closely. She was highly aroused but had just enough peace of mind to suddenly realize why the two girl's had always been so uncomfortable when she was dressed provocatively. They weren't uncomfortable they were trying to hide two rather impressive erections. This also explained why they had spent so little time around the Diva until forced to do so this summer.

Rachel was admittedly inexperienced in the world of sex. None of her boyfriends had ever managed to really turn her on parse and until right now she just didn't get the whole buzz about sex. But right now seeing her two best friends furiously jacking themselves off because of her made Rachel wetter then she had ever been in her entire life.

As the two girls expertly jerked themselves off Rachel watched them intently, her eyes flitting back and forth between the redness of Quinn's cock to the tan of Santana's. Rachel might not have been around the block, but she knew that both of their dicks were extremely impressive, and from a few make out sessions she knew they were without a doubt bigger and thicker then Finn, Jess, or even Puck.

Rachel's fingers began to quickly strum against her clit as she heard the two HBIC's begin to moan and groan signaling their impending orgasms. Rachel watched wide-eyed as both girls groaned out her name and two simultaneous strings of cum splashed across the shower, landing close to the drain and circling around it. Suddenly the image of herself on her hands and knees being covered in both girls cum assaulted Rachel's mind and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out their names as the most powerful orgasm she had ever experience ripped through her.

After a minute the two girls in the shower began to breath regularly and Rachel realized that she had to get out of their quickly or be discovered, and she knew that she needed to go home and seriously think about what she had just seen and her reaction to seeing it.

Quietly she stole out of the locker-room and walked out to the parking lot to lean against Quinn's car. After about ten minutes the two girls made it out as well and apologized for running out so suddenly, spouting something about Quinn not feeling very good due to something she ate. Rachel had quietly nodded and said she understood but had spent the rest of the ride home in silence, drawing frowns from the two girls when all she did was say she would see them on Monday when she was dropped off.

That weekend Rachel thought endlessly about what she had witnessed in the locker room. She knew without a doubt that she was going to have to tell them what she had seen, but she had no plan as to how she was going to go about it. She knew that she definitely did in fact have feelings for both girls and she knew that if she had the chance she would more than likely throw her 'no sex till 25' rule out the window if the nine times she had gotten herself off in the last two days were any measure of how ready she was.

In the end Santana and Quinn made her mind up for her when she started to receive their text messages. By the time bedtime rolled around on Sunday night she had at least fifty text messages from both girls varying from incredibly sweet to incredibly worried. Before she switched off her light for the night she sent them both a text message insuring she was okay and saying that her phone had accidentally been submerged in water Friday evening but all was good now. Both girls had texted back within a minute chastising her for not at least jumping on Facebook but saying that they would see her the next day.

Monday morning Rachel had almost backed out of the plan she had worked out at least five times before she left her house. She had shot off a text to Quinn saying that she was running a little late to school and would drive herself and had blushed when she received a text from both girls simply barring a sad face. She had almost cracked then but damnit she was Rachel Berry and she had a plan.

She knew that it was a risky plan that had every chance of going horribly wrong, but she also knew that she was Rachel Berry damnit and she wouldn't be her if her plan wasn't incredibly outlandish. I mean really, she had sent competition to a crack house and sang a song that was incredibly offensive just to let someone else win something. Rachel was really a go big or go home kind of girl.

She was relieved when she arrived to school that morning and first part of her plan went off without a hitch. Both girls were already at their respective classes by the time she slinked into her own and neither of them had seen her. When the bell rang Rachel had practically sprinted out of her classroom to get to her locker. As fast as she possibly could she jerked out the books she needed for the next class she shared with the girls and took off towards said class before Santana and Quinn had probably even left their own classes.

Indeed when she arrived to the next class some people were still walking out of the room and Rachel had to pat herself on the back for her hustle. If her plan was to work then Rachel absolutely had to be the first to this class to claim the seats she wanted. Normally the three of them sat at the table in the very front row dead center, but today Rachel had noted on their syllabus that they would be watching a movie for the hour long class. Smirking to herself she headed for the back row and tossed her bag down on the table to the far right of the classroom.

Looking around to see if anyone had entered yet she pushed the table back a little bit more from the others and angled it just enough that someone would have to crane their heads to see underneath it. Smirking widely to herself she moved to the other side and happily sat down in the middle seat to wait for the girls to show up.

After much thought on the matter the Diva had come to the conclusion that she just couldn't come out and say that she knew because that would undoubtedly lead to very unpleasant argument knowing that the girls were both pretty obviously insecure about their extra appendages. So she had decided that the plan she was about to implement would not only let them know that she knew and was okay with it, but also inform them of her attraction for the both of them as well.

After a few minutes students started trickling into the classroom and Santana and Quinn rushed in, hopefully looking at the front row and letting out deep sighs at the empty seats. Rachel for her part let out a relieved sigh when she noted that both girl's were wearing loose jeans and had their lettermen's jackets with them, as if they had watched the PowerPoint she had put together detailing her plan. Rachel giggled and tossed a paper ball at Quinn, causing the blonde to snap her head to the back.

"Oh…hey," Quinn said smiling as she smacked Santana's arm and motioned for the Latina to look to the back corner.

"Oooh someone feeling a little rebellious today?" Santana teased as the HBIC's headed for the desk.

"Something like that," Rachel said coyly as the two girls sat down next to her smiling.

"How was your weekend besides being cut off from civilization," Quinn asked moving her chair closer to the tiny diva.

"It was very…interesting," Rachel said smiling shyly.

"Ours was freaking boring," Santana said sliding her own chair over as well.

"That so," Rachel asked as she leaned into the Latina and put a hand on the back of Quinn's chair.

"Totally, without you around we just kind of grunt and bitch at each other," Quinn said laughing as the teacher came into the classroom.

A cheer went up amongst the class as the teacher told them that they would indeed be watching a movie today and they would receive a test over it on Wednesday. Rachel had quickly jotted down the name of the movie so she could track it down for them to watch tomorrow because she would damned if any one of them could focus on it today.

Rachel waited about ten minutes after the lights had darkened before moving her hands to her lap and checking out of the corners of her eyes to ensure that both girls were watching the movie. She stayed still for another five minutes trying to calm her nerves.

Clenching her hands to stop them from shaking she sucked in a deep breath before moving her hands into their laps and resting her tiny hands on top of both of their crotches. Santana and Quinn both sucked in a surprised breath and snapped their heads towards Rachel in shock. Rachel continued to stare straight ahead at the movie as she slowly started to massage the already hardening members under her hands.

Santana and Quinn looking around Rachel and stared at each other in shock for a few seconds until Rachel squeezed both of them gently, causing both girls eyes to roll back into their heads and let out breathy moans.

Rachel smiled at the sounds and took her hands off of them just long enough to grab their jackets off of the table and drag them into their laps. The Latina and the Blonde stayed stock still in their seats as Rachel resumed her gentle stroking of their dicks, which were now beginning to become painful in their jeans.

When Rachel realized that both of the girls were starting to squirm uncomfortably she laid a hand on each of their abs beckoning them to lean back a little in their chairs. Quickly she looked into the Latina's lap and undid the buttons on her jeans before reaching over and undoing Quinn's button and then the girl's fly.

Quinn and Santana began to pant lightly at the feelings coursing through their bodies and the sight of Rachel undoing their jeans. Rachel tugged slightly on the pants and both girls shot up out of their seats eagerly to pull their pants down a bit. Rachel smirked as she felt their pulsating members through their boxers and bit her lip a bit before looking around to make sure that no one was looking at them.

Convinced that everyone was completely zoned out watching the science documentary Rachel slipped her hands through the flaps of the girl's boxers and gently tugged their dicks out. When the cold air of the room hit their hard dicks both girls let out a hiss and looked down to see a tiny hand curling around them.

"Fuck…" Santana mumbled closing her eyes at the sensation.

"Ya'll have to be quiet," Rachel whispered looking over at their teacher who was leant back in his chair reading a book.

Both girls nodded eagerly and Rachel slowly began to jerk their erections up and down, applying slightly more pressure to the bases when both girl's grunted lightly. As the girls began to lightly thrust their hips up Rachel let go of them for a second and spit into her hands before reaching back and grabbing a hold of them.

The warm feelings of her saliva coupled with the intense feeling of her fingers wrapping around them caused both girls to grind their teeth together to keep from crying out in pleasure. Despite the cool air of the class room both girls had developed a light sheen of sweat and their breaths were beginning to come out raggedly.

Rachel had never been so turned on in her entire life as she felt the thick dicks under hands pulse and twitch ever time she squeezed gently. Her own breath became to get rough when she felt their precum begin to seep out and run down their lengths, making her hands go faster over the smooth surfaces.

Both girls began hump their hips up into the Diva's tiny hands at this point, moving up and down out of their seats in perfect unison. Their bodies pulsed and jerked with every throb of their rock hard shafts and their precum lubed Rachel's hands so well that they could almost imagine that they were fucking one of her undoubtedly tight holes.

All three of their eyes were glossed over with want and their pupils were fully blown as they stared down into their laps, Rachel's eyes going back and forth. The Diva had never felt as sexy as she did right now with her hands wrapped tightly around the girl's cocks, each one of them coming undone under her ministrations.

Both girls were releasing a steady stream of precum at this point and Rachel ran her thumbs over the tips in circles milking more out of them, thankful that the volume of the movie was masking the breathy pants coming from the three of them. Both Santana and Quinn's faces were burning and flushed and their breathing was so hard that their heads were swimming from hyperventilation. Their balls sacks had thickened and were tightening as they felt the fire in their stomachs begin to rage uncontrollably.

Rachel looked up to the desk and nearly gasped when she saw both girl's hands holding on tightly to the edges of it. Their knuckles whitened by how hard they were gripping them. Rachel knew they were close. She had planned ahead and brought napkins with her but the thought went out of her head as she eyed the two dicks in her hands hungrily.

Quickly gauging how close they were by their breathing Rachel deduced that Santana was seconds from cumming all over the bottom of the desk and with one quick glance around the room she leant over in the girl's lap and covering the thick head of it with her mouth while still keeping her hand on Quinn pumping up and down.

Santana let out a strangled breath when she felt Rachel's plump lips wrap around the head of her cock and one of her hand flew to the back of the girl's head pushing her down onto her dick as she began to shot out thick ropes of cum into the girl's mouth. Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head at the taste of it and she knew that she was addicted to it. Spurt after spurt shot off down her throat and Rachel greedily sucked it all up, not wanting to waste a drop of it.

Santana's body became limp under her and her breathing began to even out. Behind her Rachel heard Quinn letting out keening whines and when she lifted her head up the Diva was met with a pair of desperate hazel eyes. Quickly the Diva spared another glance around the silent room before leaning over and wrapping her lips around the Blonde's erection.

Quinn grunted unabashedly at the sensation and someone turned around to look at her oddly before being met with a stern glare that Santana had managed to muster up, quickly prompting the student jerk back around in his chair. Once the student turned back around Santana let herself fall back in her chair exhausted and watch as Rachel bobbed up and down on Quinn's cock.

One of Quinn's hands went to the Diva's head and tangled in her chestnut locks as Quinn's entire body stiffened. Rachel let out a light moan when Quinn's cock began releasing rope after rope of thick come into her mouth. The taste of Quinn's cum mixed with the taste of Santana's and Rachel realized that those two flavors together were better than anything she had ever tasted. Again she swallowed all of the cum as best as she could, not wanting a bit of it to spill out of her mouth and be lost.

When Quinn's body became limp under her Rachel slowly sat back up in her chair and wiped her bottom lip which was currently covered in both of the girl's mixed seed. Rachel let out a contented sigh at the full feeling in her stomach and licked her finger dry of their mixed cum.

Santana and Quinn watched the girl through hooded eyes as the leant back sated in their chairs. Rachel smiled lazily at each of them as she reached down and tucked them back into their boxers before tugging up their jeans again and redoing their flies. Smiling happily she gently patted each girl's lap as if to say "good job" just as the bell rang and the lights came back on.

The three girls were the last to leave and Rachel smiled dreamily as Quinn quickly grabbed up her books and Santana wrapped her Letterman's jacket around the girl's shoulders. Each girl took one of Rachel's tiny hands into their own as they strode out into the hall, frowning when they realized they now had to go to another class.

"I'm usually very opposed to skipping-" Rachel started and then laughed as the girls spun her around and headed towards the doors leading to the parking lot, both of them speaking to each other as if this was an emergency of epic proportion.

"My house is free," Santana barked out she and the blonde all but kicked open the double wide doors and pulled Rachel after them.

"We'll take my car and come get Rachel's later," Quinn said quickly as they power walked towards her Toyota Camry.

Rachel just smirked to herself as she was placed quickly in the backseat and the blonde sped out of the parking lot.

"Let it never be said that Rachel Berry can't perfectly execute a plan," she mused to herself as Quinn blew through a red light and Santana yelled to step on the gas. "Never be said."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I was thinking of turning this into a two-piece or possibly a series of one-shots. If ten people say go for it I will do another one.<strong>


	2. LEND ME YOUR SMUT!

A/N So I probably will do another chapter of this story when the mood strikes guys but right now I want to get better at writing SMUT. So kindly for me pretty please leave me a ton of SMUTTY prompts in the comments of my stories and I'll sift through them and pick my favorites. Anything goes but I just a warning I really suck at writng Brittany. I'm sorry by my comfort zone is Pezberry, Faberry, or Pezfaberry.


End file.
